Valentines Day
by Mullerakanat
Summary: For the Feb'10 Picture Challenge


**Valentines Day**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

Michaela was stood at the stove in Grace's outdoor café. Her brow creased with concern. "Grace, really I don't think I am the right person for this job. My culinary skills are not what they could be!"

"Now Dr Mike all I asked you to do was stir the sauce," Grace laughed to herself.

"I know but it's doesn't look like it should. It's beginning to look lumpy," She kept stirring.

Grace quickly made her way to Michaela's side, panicked that her gravy would be ruined. Looking into the pot the gravy was beginning to look a little lumpy.

"I'm sorry Grace but I did warn you. Perhaps I would do better to help the children decorate the cafe?" Michaela stepped away from the stove so that she didn't cause anymore damage.

Grace sighed. The gravy was salvageable but she was really up against the wire to prepare for Valentines Day. She was wondering why she even offered to do a valentines menu at the cafe. It had all gotten a bit out of control; the whole town seemed to want to come to the cafe tonight to sample her excellent cooking and it had been suggested that the theme should be romantic couples.

"I think the children could probably use an extra hand," Grace agreed.

Making her way to Brian who was cutting out hearts, but her hand was captured on her way. She turned to see who to the captor was. Sully stood there gently smiling at her.

"Come with me," He said taking her to the edge of the café where they could be on their own.

Intrigued on what her husband was doing she followed willingly. They stopped at the edge and he turned to face her. "I have something to ask you," he began.

She tilted her head allowing him to continue. He had been acting odd all morning; the oddest of all was that he wasn't in bed with her this morning; he was already out in the barn. When she went down to see him he wouldn't even let her come inside.

"I love you Michaela and you make me the happiest man in the world. Would you do the honour of coming with me to the valentine's meal tonight?" he brought her hand to his lips not loosing eye contact with her.

Turning up the corner of her lips into her signature smile that caught Sully's heart every time. "I would love to,"

"Good but first I'd like to have lunch with my wife," he said looking pleased with himself.

Looking around the café and seeing the flurry of activity she advised. "I don't think Grace would appreciate us adding to her business right now,"

Sully began pulling her away from the café. "I was thinking something a little more intimate!"

......

Sully pulled the wagon up to the crest of their mountain. The one they agreed to start their journey with no maps. On the ground was a blanket and cushions already laid out. Sully helped Michaela down and escorted her to the picnic blanket.

"Sully this very romantic," she smiled.

Sully fetched a picnic basket from the back of the wagon and joined her. Peeking into the basket Michaela saw all her favourite foods and for desert there was apple pie. "You know how to take care of me,"

He captured her hand and kissed her wrist. "I should hope I'd know how to take care of you!"

Michaela blushed and moved closer to him. She kissed him first lightly then once again savouring his lips on hers. "I missed you this morning when I woke,"

Sully's hand went round her sides and up her back pulling her closer. He had completely lost interested in the food he brought. "Sorry I had something to prepare,"

"For tonight?" She raised her brow.

"You'll have to wait and see," He moved in to kiss her passionately. Together they moved to lay on the blanket. He unpinned her hair letting it fall around her.

....

Michaela rested on her side with her head resting on Sully's shoulder. His arm was tenderly stroking her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "Happy Valentines," He whispered.

Turning her head to see him fully she bestowed a kiss on his lips. "Happy Valentines," Michaela though how lucky she was to have a husband like Sully. Many a time she had heard wives complained about their husbands and that they didn't care or show any romance towards them. And that making love was only for procreation or when they came home drunk from the saloon! Making love with Sully was never like that, it was beyond words!

Sully looked down at his wife who had a seductive grin on her face as she absentmindedly continued to caress his skin. "I could stay here all day with you," He broke the silence.

Looking up at him "That would be nice but I was looking forward to seeing you dressed up,"

"Seems a waste of time getting dressed up only to end up like this again in a few hours!" he teased.

Michaela blushed deeply.

Sully kissed her one more time and moved to get up. "We best pack this up and head home, so we can get dressed up," he raised his brow and pulled on his buckskins.

Michaela rested on her elbows, the blanket covering her falling slightly. "So does that mean you want to get dressed up?"

After pulling on his shirt Sully turned to face her again. "Well I've made all these plans now so I think it would be a shame if I don't follow them through,"

Michaela looked at him quizzically. "What type of plans?"

"Get dressed and you'll see," he handed her, her blouse.

....

Pulling up at the Homestead Sully helped Michaela down. "Do you trust me?" Sully asked.

"Of course I do," She answered at once.

"Ok then trust me to do everything I ask this evening," he grinned. "Head upstairs and put on the dress left on the bed and meet me here in fifteen minutes,"

....

Michaela was in awe of the dress left on the bed. It was beautiful ball gown looking like something that a princess would where. It was pale blue with a silver trim. It came in two parts, the top was a corset and the bottom was a full skirt.

After putting on the dress Michaela scooped her hair up at either side of her head into clips. Leaving the rest of her hair to fall down her back in soft curls.

Satisfied she went downstairs to meet Sully. He was already sat on a beautifully decorated wagon. But what really caught her attention was what he was wearing. He looked like a prince, in the black suite with a blue sash with gold trim.

Reaching for her hand "My lady,"

"Good sir," She smiled.

.....

The meal at the Café went wonderfully. Everyone had a great time and all the couples were wearing costumes. Michaela had many eyes follow her all night but the only eyes she cared about was Sully's.

They sat in the corner of the café in their own little world. "So do I have to continue doing as you tell me?" Michaela asked with a smile while sipping a glass of champagne.

"Oh yes," He grinned. Hearing the soft sounds of music of the night air he lifted her hand. "Dance with me?"

"I'd be happy to," they made their way to the makeshift dance floor. Pulling Michaela in they moved together slowly lost in each other.

....

Sully had arranged that the children stayed with Mathew tonight so that they had the Homestead to themselves. Sully helped Michaela down from the wagon kissing her softly as he set her on the ground. Intoxicated by his kiss Michaela wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him demandingly.

His hands teased her sides causing her heart to pound hard. "I need to...put the...horse away," He said distracted.

"Mmm...ok," her eyes locked on his lips. She bit her lip and stepped back freeing him from her embrace. Thinking the sooner he sorted out the horse the sooner they could get on with their night.

Sully secured the horse the fastest he had ever done. When he entered the Homestead Michaela was waiting for him in the living room, she had already set a fire. It was casting warm light across the room.

Stood next to the fire Michaela looked even more appealing if that were possible. Making his way to her he pulled her into his arms. "You look beautiful," he rasped.

"You look very handsome yourself Mr Sully,"

"Would you like to sit my lady," He gestured her to sit on the rug next to the fire.

They adjusted themselves on the floor. Sully pulled her hair away from her neck, he began to trail kisses along the nape of her neck.

Tingles ran up Michaela's spine causing her to close her eyes. Sully's lips travelled up the side of her neck to her ear. Michaela's head tilted slightly allowing him easier access. Turning her head, her lips were a breaths width apart from his. "I have enjoyed letting you take control but could I have my free will back now?" She whispered.

"Will I like it?"He teased, running the tips of his fingers across her collarbone.

"Oh I think you'll enjoy it very much," she grinned pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
